schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Imperialism and Resistance
Please remember to use the add button (+) and to put a title in the top box. Also please use the "signature with time stamp" button (next to last on the icon menu). --Paula 20:46, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Culminating Exhibition Project I'm attaching the text-based essay rubric I use, so that we can figure out if this is the kind of thing we want to make.--Kiranc 04:26, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Unit Structure I like the ones we (Marie, Deb, Diran) came up with last week (March 23). I need another night to brainstorm essential questions for the Spanish American War. 5 Historical Points: *Pre-Columbian History of the Caribbean: Was there civilization in the Americas before Columbus arrived? *The Conquest: Columbus & Taino: Who's civilized, and who decides? *The Atlantic Triangle Trade: Who benefits, and who decides? *The Spanish American War: **PR -- Need to think of a question **DR -- Need to think of a question *U.S. 20th c. Imperialism in the Caribbean: **PR -- The US in PR: A Good Thing? **DR -- What are the tensions of having a democracy led by a dictator? Other aspects of the curriculum's design that we talked about last week: Each historical point with one EQ (last node has two EQ's). Each historical point with 2 primary doc's (one for PR, one for DR). And 3-4 secondary doc's, each ideally at a 7th-8th grade reading level. Text-based essay could compare a prior-to-20th c primary doc to a 20th c primary doc. Skills we are teaching 1. comparison, 2. assertions and evidence, 3. point-counterpoint-rebuttal, 4. ?--Kiranc 04:29, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Here's the Illustrated Dictionary Entry form I created for use with words such as "imperialism". I researched 4 textbooks: Wikipedia, Prentice Hall's Brief Review in Global History & Geography, Glencoe/McGraw Hill's World History, and Prentiss Hall's World History: Connections to Today. Re: colonialism vs. imperialism: Wikipedia's article on "Colonialism" notes that, "Colonialism is the extension of a nation's sovereignty over territory beyond its borders by the establishment of either settler colonies or administrative dependencies in which indigenous populations are directly ruled or displaced. Colonizers generally dominate the resources, labor, and markets of the colonial territory and may also impose socio-cultural, religious and linguistic structures on the conquered population. The term also refers to a set of beliefs used to legitimize or promote this system, especially the belief that the mores of the colonizer are superior to those of the colonized. Though colonialism is often used interchangeably with imperialism, the latter is broader as it covers control exercised informally (via influence) as well as formally. Re: definition of Imperialism The one that I like the best is from Prentiss Hall's World History: Connections to Today: Imperialism: domination by one country of the political, economic, or cultural life of another country or region --Kiranc 04:52, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Sample student text-based essays and reading blogs from Spring 2005 Here are some sample text-based essays and preliminary reading blogs from my kids last year that give you an idea of what I am thinking our product could be this year, except as it might be augmented by the medium of the wiki: * Jennifer, Are You the Next Target? * Ann: ::Wrong Turn to Puerto Rico ::Their Possession? ::Puerto Rico As An American Colony ::Operation Bootstrap *Amanda, How Dare You? *Cornell, Operation Bootstrap Ashley, http://blogs.writingproject.org/eastside2008/discuss/msgReader$5421?mode=day&print-friendly=true --Kiranc Texts I've collected primary doc's from Columbus and de las Casas for us on del.icio.us. I labeled them "ESCHS" and "conquest", recalling that that was the way we created for them to show up on your del.icio.us accounts.--Kiranc 04:47, 31 March 2006 (UTC)